


Weird

by chloebeale



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Brittany drunkenly kisses Anna, Anna starts to question her relationship with her boyfriend and her true feelings for her  Pitch Perfect costar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

It seemed like a typical night between friends, the Pitch Perfect cast members had decided to reunite several months after their film had released. There was a lot of drinking involved, especially on the part of Brittany Snow, who could never hold her alcohol. Anna Kendrick was feeling much more conservative that evening, opting to order some onion rings and drink some coke, not interested in partying.   
  
She was watching her friends and former castmates dance together, laughing at their interaction from her table. Brittany stopped dancing with Anna Camp and approached her, taking a seat at her table.   
  
“Why are you exiling yourself? You don’t look like you’re having any fun,” she complained.   
  
“I’m having tons of fun! These onion rings are probably the best thing that I’ve ever eaten,” Anna offered with a smirk.   
  
Brittany stole one of the onion rings and took a bite, murmuring pleasantly when she realized that her friend was correct. These were the best onion rings, probably in the entire world.   
  
“God, you’re right, those are amazing,” she swooped in to grab another, Anna swatting her away.   
  
“Hey, get your own!”   
  
“Aren’t you stingy?” Brittany laughed, scooting her chair closer to the brunette.   
  
Anna shook her head, “Not stingy, possessive. Here,” she called the bartender over and ordered Brittany a basket of her own, smiling at the blonde triumphantly afterward.   
  
She continued to eat her own onion rings while Brittany sipped at her drink, a brightly colored cocktail of some sort. When Anna had gotten to the last onion ring, Brittany stole it from her.   
  
“Hey! Yours will be out in like a minute!”   
  
Grinning, Brittany grabbed Anna’s hand and slid the oversized onion ring onto her finger.   
  
“It’s like Beyonce always said, if you like it put a ring on it,” she giggled.   
  
Anna was about to make a comment about her friend’s taste in music when Brittany suddenly leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She could taste the alcohol immediately and she pulled away, looking at her friend with an unreadable expression on her face.   
  
“You’re drunk,” Anna told her forcefully, pushing the body that neared her.   
  
“So?” Brittany quickly shot back.   
  
“So you’re drunk and you shouldn’t be doing stupid stuff like that.”   
  
“Funny.”   
  
“What?” Anna asked.   
  
“Funny, because your first reaction should’ve been that you have a boyfriend and you shouldn’t be kissing someone else, not that I’ve been drinking,” Brittany pointed out, turning serious.   
  
“I should go. I’m tired, and I’ve got an early audition tomorrow,” Anna gathered up her things, not meeting Brittany’s blue eyed gaze, “Enjoy your onion rings.”   
  
With that, she stomped out of the bar; leaving the blonde alone to ponder over how obvious it was that she’d struck a chord with her friend. She apparently hadn’t liked Brittany’s statement, probably because there was truth to be found in it. Maybe Anna wasn’t as happy with her boyfriend as she acted. Actually, she didn’t even know much about the guy, she’d only met him once or twice and she didn’t understand what Anna even saw in him.   
  
Meanwhile, Anna hailed a cab and headed back to her apartment, Brittany’s words still echoing in her mind. She knew she wasn’t happy with Edgar; things had been so distant between them, especially lately. He was directing a film and she was taking a little break, after being in several movies this year. She was thankful to finally have some time to herself, but she and Edgar didn’t see one another that often and at this point, she thought they’d be living together…but here she was, twenty-seven and still living with roommates.   
  
She wasn’t sure exactly when or how the flame had gone out of her relationship, but it had been extinguished for quite some time now. It wasn’t something she’d discussed with anyone, either, because she wasn’t the type to burden people with her relationship problems. It wasn’t that she’d ever said anything to Brittany, she was just irritatingly perceptive.   
  
It was weird, though, how she’d known Brittany for such a short period of time. It was weird that the girl seemed to know her better than she knew herself sometimes. It was weird how the messages she sent her every morning would make her smile. And it was weird that she was feeling this way about someone who wasn’t her boyfriend, who wasn’t even a guy.   
  
She got in bed, trying to fall asleep to no avail. Little things kept popping into her head, like her own joking during interviews. She’d said so many stupid things about Brittany, that she was in love with her, that she did the movie just to see her naked, and she’d even asked her out in one of their interviews. But it had all been for fun, right? Was she really so stupid that she couldn’t see how she was feeling until someone told her?   
  
Anna sighed, tossing and turning again, glancing at the photo by her bed. It was a photo of herself and Edgar at the Independent Spirit awards last year. She thought she actually looked pretty good in the picture and Edgar looked handsome, which is why she’d framed it and placed it here. She picked it up and looked at it more closely, her eyes settling onto the image of her boyfriend, whom she hadn’t seen in a few weeks.   
  
Instead of feeling a familiar fluttering sensation in her stomach, all she felt was a dull ache. She put the photo back, lying it face down on the table and grabbing her phone instead, going through her pictures. She found a photo of herself and Brittany that she’d taken. The first thing she noticed was how genuine her own smile seemed. The second thing Anna noticed was the weird thing her stomach was doing looking at this picture as opposed to the other. As she looked at Brittany, her eyes wide and blue, a smile on her lips, Anna groaned to herself.   
  
“God, you’re an idiot sometimes,” she muttered, sliding out from under the covers and grabbing her keys.   
  
She put on her shoes and left the apartment before she could change her mind.   
  
Anna climbed into her car, turning the key in the ignition and switching on the heater before pulling out of her parking space. Brittany lived fifteen minutes away, and it had been awhile since she’d even driven to her place. Lately they’d been hanging at Anna’s or meeting somewhere, and tonight had been the first night in over a week since they’d seen each other.   
  
As the apartment came into view, Anna started feeling nervous. She didn’t know what she was going to say or do; she hadn’t really planned that far. When her eyes settled onto the clock on the dash she realized she must be crazy, showing up at Brittany’s past midnight like this, still dressed in her pajamas, which were looking more and more ridiculous to her.   
  
She had to be buzzed in, and Brittany’s tired voice murmured to her over the intercom.   
  
“Britt, it’s Anna, let me up.”   
  
“Anna?” she buzzed her in and the brunette made her way to the elevator.   
  
After a short elevator ride, Anna stood in front of Brittany’s door. She gingerly knocked, looking down at her dorky pajamas and hoping her friend didn’t make fun of them.   
  
“What are you doing here?” Brittany asked from the doorway, her hair mussed from where she’d been sleeping moments before Anna’s arrival.   
  
“You were right,” Anna pushed past her with a sigh, “about the boyfriend thing, I guess I just…I don’t like to talk about myself to people, to open up or whatever, but I guess Edgar and I are not together more than we are together, it’s like we’re not really dating anymore. That’s why he didn’t come to mind when you kissed me…”  
  
“I’m sorry; do you want to talk about it?”   
  
“That’s not why I’m here,” Anna stepped toward Brittany, her heart loud in her chest, “I came here to apologize for being a dick, and to ask if maybe you’d like to try that kissing thing again.”   
  
“Really?” Brittany laughed softly, “You want to kiss me?”   
  
“I think I do. Is that weird?”   
  
The younger woman shook her head, closing the distance between them. This time when Brittany’s lips met hers, Anna tasted mint toothpaste, and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel that rush she hadn’t felt in such a long time.   
  
“So?” Brittany wondered once they pulled apart.   
  
“That wasn’t weird. At all.”


End file.
